


For Here or To Go

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: In which Hakyeon is ordering coffee one morning, and one small decision leads to very different realities.





	

The front entrance bell chimes and a familiar song comes on the overhead speakers. Hakyeon flips open his wallet and starts pulling out money to give to the cashier.

“Will that be for here, or to go?”

Hakyeon looks up. He hadn't been paying attention. “I’m sorry?”

“Will your order be for here, sir? Or to go?”

He considers this for a moment.

 

“To go,” he says. He should probably head into work early today.

“Coming right up, sir.”

Hakyeon stands at the end of the counter, checking the morning news on his phone. A few minutes later, his name is called. He takes his drink, thanks the barista, and goes to leave the coffee shop.

Except, as he’s opening the door, someone—a tall, broad-shouldered, somewhat gloomy someone—crashes right into him. The man inadvertently knocks Hakyeon’s coffee right out of his hand. It spills all over the floor.

Quiet, cat-like eyes are suddenly blown wide, a hand over his mouth, sharp gasp audible from behind it.

“I…I’m so sorry,” says the stranger. His voice is much softer than Hakyeon had thought it would be. It reminds him of thin mist over a frozen pond in winter.

“It’s fine,” says Hakyeon, offering a small, light-hearted laugh to calm the stranger’s nerves.

“Did any get on your clothes? Let me buy you another one.” The man sounds so insistent that Hakyeon agrees mostly to calm him down. As they make their way to the counter, the man bows deeply and repeatedly to the staff member who is crossing the shop with a mop to clean up the mess.

This stranger is quiet, but has an intensity to him. Hakyeon can tell from his fixed mouth and his focused eyes that he is someone who has many thoughts swimming around in his head. Maybe some days he even drowns in them. But he probably wouldn’t tell you that.

Their drinks arrive. The stranger cups his with both hands, reverently, and draws a long sip from the opening in the plastic lid. Hakyeon catches the faintest hint of a smile afterward.

“You really like coffee, huh?” he says. The stranger looks up at him, slightly embarrassed, and nods his head.

“I’m Hakyeon.”

The stranger stares for a moment, trying to read Hakyeon’s expression. His own face is blank. A beat passes.

“…Taekwoon.”

~~~  
The front entrance bell chimes and a familiar song comes on the overhead speakers. Hakyeon flips open his wallet and starts pulling out money to give to the cashier.

“Will that be for here, or go?”

Hakyeon looks up. He hadn't been paying attention. “I’m sorry?”

“Will your order be for here, sir? Or to go?”

He considers this for a moment.

 

“For here,” he says. He has a busy day of work ahead of him, but he still has a little time to spare.

“Coming right up, sir.”

Hakyeon stands at the end of the counter, checking the morning news on his phone. A few minutes later, his name is called. He takes his drink, thanks the barista, and goes to sit down at a table by the window.

He can tell from the trees that it’s going to be windy today. The branches are struggling in the strong gusts. Hakyeon sips his coffee—a little too lukewarm for his liking, but the nice flavor somewhat makes up for it. He’s never really been one to complain.

A flashing light in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He turns to his phone on the table, screen facing upward. There’s an incoming call, but his phone isn’t moving or making a sound. He figures he forgot to take it off silent mode after waking up this morning.

It’s an unknown number.

His phone keeps ringing. After taking another sip of his coffee, he decides to answer it.

“Hello?”

There are sounds of bustling people and announcements on an overhead speaker before he hears the response.

“…hyung.”

And now there is a sudden warmth spilling throughout Hakyeon’s chest, and it’s not because of the coffee.

“…Sanghyuk.” He says it like the final word of a prayer.

Sanghyuk laughs then, and it’s a laugh from a different time and a different place. Maybe even from a different Sanghyuk.

“You answered.”

“I almost didn’t.” Hakyeon can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. It’s like muscle memory. He wraps his fingers around his coffee and rotates the cup sleeve slowly.

“Yeah, I knew I was taking a chance with this. Got a new phone. For all I know, you could’ve gotten a new phone too.”

“But you saved my number.”

“I saved everyone’s numbers.”

“Mhm.” Hakyeon does his best to sound as unconvinced as possible. Sanghyuk laughs at this.

“So, uh…I know this is a long shot, and you’re probably busy but…I’m at the train station now and I was heading to Gyeonggi-do to pick up something for work but…”

“…but this stop is along the way?” Hakyeon finishes for him. He glances out the window down the street. The train station is just at the end of the block.

“…yeah.” Sanghyuk is silent for a moment. “I—maybe, if, if you had a few minutes…”

Hakyeon laughs. “I’m…actually at The Dream Bean right now.” He lets his words linger.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I—wow, well…I mean if you’d be willing to…to catch up…”

Hakyeon doesn’t have to think twice about it. “I’d love that.”

Hakyeon is so caught up in the moment, he doesn’t notice the man who almost knocks into his table on the way out. The stranger is tall, a sort of looming figure who doesn’t do much to bring attention to himself anyway.

The man is in a rush because as he stood at the counter waiting for his coffee, he realized he’d forgotten his phone at home. Gripping the latte tensely in his hand, he weaves through the growing crowd at the coffee shop, nearly bumping into the table by the window on the way out. He exits onto the sidewalk and begins walking back home at a brisk pace. His boss might have tried to contact him by now.

His roommate is so focused on practicing his speech in the mirror that he doesn’t notice when the man returns to their shared apartment. He doesn’t notice when the man passes by his bedroom door, but stops suddenly when he hears him. He doesn’t notice when the man gently pushes the bedroom door open and sees him rehearsing, a jumble of nerves, hands shaking and voice trembling, staring intently at his own reflection.

“...and I, I needed to tell you, Taekwoon. H-how--” He clears his throat. “And I needed to tell you how I felt, Taekwoon. After everything that’s happened, I never thought I could feel this way about someone again but...but then two years ago I saw your flyer looking for a roommate, and all I needed was a place to stay but what I found was...what I found was a place to call home. And I’m not talking about the apartment--okay, no, way too cheesy. Um…”

He doesn’t notice when the man inhales sharply at hearing his words. He doesn’t notice when the man crosses the room, since his own eyes are closed, trying to think of what to say next. He only notices when Taekwoon’s arms are suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him from behind.

His eyes burst open and are met with familiar cat-eyes, usually cold but in this moment warm with affection. He sees the tiniest smile playing across the small mouth, and it’s a smile he has dreamed of on more than one occasion. He’s shocked, and embarrassed, and a little bit confused, and right now the only thing he can do is laugh, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, his fingers curled into a loose fist. It’s a happy and nervous sound, and as the laughter spills from him, the dimples appearing in his cheeks make Taekwoon smile even wider.

 

~~~  
The front entrance bell chimes and a familiar song comes on the overhead speakers. Hakyeon flips open his wallet and starts pulling out money to give to the cashier.

“Will that be for here, or go?”

Hakyeon looks up. He hadn't been paying attention. “I’m sorry?”

“Will your order be for here, sir? Or to go?”

He considers this for a moment. He opens his mouth to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! I've actually been meaning to post this for a while but I finally did today, lol. (Still gotta finish my Flipped AU though ;A;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
